Why?
by CelestialVictini
Summary: "She was melancholic. No one could quite answer how she became like this. It seemed like it just happened, with no palpable cause. She went from benevolent and sympathetic, to cold and dispassionate, all in a day's time."


**Hello, y'all! I just joined FanFiction, and I really hope to make some great stories on Pokémon! I hope I can receive reviews, both positive, and constructive ;)! Please, try not to post negative reviews. Exception on constructive criticism. I love getting chewed out because I can never figure out anything about paragraphs. Anyway, hope you like the story! It's rather short, and not my best, but I hope it works. ~CelestialVictini**

She was melancholic. No one could quite answer how she became like this. It seemed like it just happened, with no palpable cause. She went from benevolent and sympathetic, to cold and dispassionate, all in a day's time.

No one dared stand up to her, question her motives behind her actions, for they were filled with dread concerning the possible consequences.

No one but one did. Heatran, the Lava Dome Legend, dared question her. He dared to nag her on her true emotions. He dared to speak with her. But she remained resilient, unwilling to communicate with anyone, wanting cold isolation. Heatran could only feel the waves of sorrow she emitted when he came close to her. He wanted to free her, to help her, but he believed that this hope was merely an implausible dream. Still, he wanted nothing more than to free her.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A knock. Once, twice, thrice. Heatran lingered uncertainly outside of the dragoness's door, wondering when she was going to open it, if she was going to open it at all. He was the doctor of the Fire type camp, thus, it was his duty to perform monthly check-ups on his primary type. But whenever he came to Reshiram's door, she did not respond. Not even a cold glare. This time, however, Heatran stayed firm, planting his crossed feet into the ground, refusing to let her go. Hours ticked by, and Heatran had acquired the feeling that the dragoness wasn't about to let him in, either. With a despondent sigh, he trudged back to his room, having cured the rest of the Fire type beforehand. He wasted his whole day outside of the dragoness's door, only for her to completely disregard his presence. _Why won't she understand?_ he thought glumly. _She can't stay solitary forever. You can't remain misanthropic forever, Reshiram._

Reshiram narrowed her eyes into aqua slits, waiting impatiently for the lava toad to withdraw himself from her door. She wasn't about to surrender to his presence. _I'm perfectly fine on my own. I don't need friends. I don't need family. They only drag me down._ with a chagrined sigh, she peered at the clock, then continued reading.

She knew Heatran only wanted the best for everyone, but he was annoying. Always prodding her to talk about emotion, always asking how her day went, always friendly. Something Reshiram resented him for. Contrary to what she forced herself to believe, a voice in the back of her head always told her, _Maybe you are not resentful towards him. You are jealous, Reshiram, jealous that Heatran has the quality of magnanimity that you can only dream of,_ it constantly told her. _You have emotions, o dragoness of Truth. You are just so bitter, you can barely function._ Deep down, Reshiram knew it was all true. She could only dream of being generous like Heatran. She was an empty shell of her former self, merely the manifestation of Truth. And the Truth could never be good… could it? Had she been convinced of Zekrom's talk of Ideals way back when? Why had she listened?

Previously absorbed in thought, Reshiram snapped out of her haze to find Heatran's absence. Strangely, though, she felt a hollow disappointment at his leaving.

Acting on impulse, she slowly stood up, and walked towards the door which safeguarded her so comfortingly in her room. _Your prison, Reshiram,_ her conscience told her, however, the dragoness paid no heed to it's words, instead gliding over to Heatran's room in the camp. Not fully knowing exactly what she was doing, she lingered in front of Heatran's door, before knocking a few times. Once was all it took for the lava toad to eagerly open his door. He greeted Reshiram with a wide grin, and exclaimed,

"Reshiram! Whoa, I was NOT expecting to see you here!" he gestured towards the interior of his room. "Come on, come in, have a seat!" Reshiram obliged, grateful that Heatran had not disregarded her as she had done to him. While remembering that, however, she felt a prominent pang of guilt, and winced at the memory whose setting had occurred so recently. Heatran shut his door, and turned around, quickly asking her, "Would you like anything to drink? Anything to eat?" The dragoness shook her head, not wanting to impose on him. But the hurt look on his face quickly changed her mind, as she mumbled,

"Well… maybe some water…" she quickly added, "...please…", but Heatran had already strolled into the kitchen to pour her a glassful of water. He returned moments later with the beverage, and Reshiram murmured a thank you before Heatran proceeded to discuss with her about how her day went. This was just like the Heatran she had known before _it_ happened - a tad of welcome before coming straight to the point.

"So, Reshiram, how was your day today?" he asked debonairly, obviously attempting to let the dragoness feel more at home here.

"Er… fine, thank you," she responded. A silence filled the room for a split second before she hastily added, "and you?" Heatran grinned once more, and told her,

"I couldn't feel any better today, Reshi-Reshi!" Reshiram cringed at the nickname to herself, but kept her outward appearance impassive. After a short discussion, Heatran paused, and murmured,

"O dragoness of Truth, would you mind telling me what happened on that day?" he quickly added, "O-of course you don't _have_ to tell me, since, well, you're our leader and all, and I have zero authority over both you and the Rainbow Phoenix of the Skies, but, uh, I was a little interested, and I wanted to know, but of course it's not _my_ place to ask those kinds of questions, now is it…? Heh, heh, heh…" he stumbled across his sentence, blushing heavily, his nervous laugh trailing off at the end. Reshiram smiled scoffingly, but nevertheless, thought his question through. How would she explain it? A couple thousand words reached the tip of her tongue, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, she clamped it shut, not entirely sure she should tell him. She glanced skittishly at Heatran to find that he had not yet regained his composure, and she used the time to ponder over all the plausible answers to his question. After a moment of hesitation, she began,

"Kyurem - my younger sibling - he was wonderful." Heatran immediately ceased spacing out to listen to her explanation, and Reshiram continued. "He was gallant, he was smart, and was quite the agreeable dragon. But… I received grievous news. He had been killed - a battle against the Steel type and the Ice type. The letter from Articuno explained that Kyurem had fought selflessly and fearlessly, and had died from Mega Scizor's Swords Dance-d Bullet Punch." Reshiram realized her whole body was quivering, and tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Heatran gave her a handkerchief that was laying on the coffee table nearby, and she nodded with gratitude. "She told me Kyurem's dying wish was for Zekrom and me not to cry," she continued, "but… I couldn't help it. Neither could Zekrom." Heatran averted his gaze to the ground, bowing his head in sorrow. "Later, Articuno told me Xerneas had revived him. I was so jubilant… but when I came back to meet him, he had completely changed. Under the teachings of Regirock, Regice, and Registeel, he's become a narcissistic, sour-mouthed imbecile. He's cheery, like you. But unlike you, he's unkind and cheery." Reshiram paused. Heatran softly inquired,

"So where is Kyurem right now?" Reshiram sighed heavily, and answered,

"The real Kyurem is dead. This one, who claims to be Kyurem - I don't know him." she shut her eyes tightly, and let the tears surge from her eyes. "I guess I'm just so distraught with my loss, I can't bear to take in, or even attempt to think about anything else. No matter how much I try, it always comes back to me." she exhaled deeply. "Because I didn't oblige to Kyurem's death wish."

It was late at night. Heatran was asleep, and the night sky was coruscated with stars, while the moon glowed softly. In the deep silence, a loud _crack_ was audible in the middle of the night. Many of the Fire type arose, murmuring in confusion. Heatran awoke, groggy, and stepped outside. Many Fire types were crowding around Reshiram's door, and he felt a sudden pang of apprehension. He shouldered past the rest of the Fire types crowded around her open door, and saw what they had all been staring at. _I'm dreaming, aren't I?_ he thought nervously to himself. But he knew he was not. A tear splashed down on the ground to accompany the scarlet. _Oh, Reshiram…_ he cringed with horror. She was dead.

 **Awww, I did not enjoy killing off Reshiram ;(! I just wanted an unhappy ending… anyway, how'd ya like it? I hope I did decently! I case if you couldn't tell, Scizor (and it's Mega) is way too cheap! I HATE IT! Oh, and I told you I knew barely anything about paragraphs - did you see the horrendous work? Lol. Anyway, next time, folks! But gimme criticism/good reviews (less talking and a little more showing what's going on while talking?) ~ CelestialVictini**


End file.
